


Фракция крови

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: Давай мы не будем друг друга кусать





	Фракция крови

**Author's Note:**

> дарк, MagicCreature!AU - AU, где все действующие персонажи являются магическими существами

После темноты, полной мокрых, городских запахов — холл штаба Эрудиции, где включены все лампы — неживой, холодный, мигающий свет — выглядит слишком ярким.  
Эрик останавливается, не дойдя пары шагов до рамки на входе, стоит и ждет, пока его не заметит дежурный, пока не отключит сигнализацию, не встанет, заставляя фотоэлемент на двери сработать.

— Заходите.

Узнал: уважает, не смотрит в глаза, горбится, стараясь казаться ниже и незначительнее. Хорошо. Дальше шаги по холлу отдаются гулко, налево от регистрации посетителей — поверх стойки кто-то смотрит в спину вслед. По лестнице вверх на один этаж, по коридору до поворота направо, дальше по правую руку будет лестница, по ней два этажа вниз, оттуда налево до конца, будут нужные двери.  
Запомнить легко: хук снизу вверх, дальше правой, добивать же правой двумя ударами в живот. И разок сходить налево.  
Лучше всего запоминаются мнемонические ассоциации, связанные с насилием и с сексом.  
По полу и по стенам до плеч белый кафель, выше — побелка под мертвенно-белыми лампами. Двери белые без номеров, все одинаковые. Теоретически, не должно просочиться ни звука, ни запаха. Может, принюхавшиеся умники и считают, что все в норме.  
В белом-белом коридоре запахи такие, что их почти видно: черные мелкие мошки, прозрачные тепловатые лужи, тонких липкие нити. Дерьмо, кровь, гниль.   
Лаборант в белом халате поверх синего костюма проходит мимо, взгляд направлен вперед, не прижимается к стенке, но запах, идущий от него, уж точно не фантомный. Ядовитый, как свежеразрезанный лимон: страх.  
А дальше большой полутемноватый зал, где только лежалая бумага да сонный, невнимательный щенок-секретарь. Заметил Эрика в последний момент, сразу косится куда-то вбок и наверх — там точно камера — и быстро говорит что-то. Затем повторяет настойчивее, но Эрик даже ухом в его сторону не ведет. Слышно, как щенок вздыхает, вытирает вспотевшие мгновенно ладони о штаны и наконец-то жмет на кнопку, чтобы открылась тяжелая дверь.  
Следующая комната всегда темная, пустая, только на стенах зеркала, а в конце дверь, всегда приоткрытая, из нее синий свет кажется на контрасте почти теплым. Эрик всегда пересекает эту последнюю темную зону несколько торопливо — вечно кажется, что отражений чуть больше, чем следует, что там кто-то другой, не совсем он — но не спешит пересекать порог, давая глазам привыкнуть к свету.

— Заходи, — он не воспринимает смысл слов, это просто сотрясение воздуха, просто формальность, обычаи Эрудитов — приглашать, он просто помнит.

Внутри все так же — слишком много света, стекла, пол слишком скользкий и гладкий, неудобный. Из нового только рядом с рабочим столом тележка со стеклами, пробирками, пахнет ядовито.

— Не суй свой нос в мою работу.

А вот от нее — смешанные запахи усталости, чужие запахи, знакомый запах — днем была на общем заседании Совета, а затем виделась с Максом. Она протягивает руку над столом, похлопывает — и Эрик послушно кладет голову, тянется под эту руку, тычется в ладонь мокрым носом, ждет почесывания за ухом, но вместо этого слышит слова, не понимает смысл, но понимает интонацию, поджимает поднявшийся было хвост.  
Резкий ее голос значит, что сегодня никакого «за ухом». Надо отойти и не скалиться. И не задеть ничего из стеклянных предметов.  
До чего здесь яркий свет. Мешает. А надо сосредоточиться и вспомнить. Что значит слово «Заходи». Щенка у ее порога зовут Энтони, а охранника на входе — Мартин. Свет не рябит, когти уже не скользят по полу, а скребут, и ощущение, что тебе ломают лапы, когда они превращаются в человеческие руки и ноги. Всегда так.  
И Джанин всегда внимательно наблюдает поверх очков. Что тут нового можно увидеть?

— Я могла бы прислать за тобой машину.

— Ну ее, — Эрик распрямляется, щелкает костяшками пальцев — привычка проверять, все ли на месте, все ли в порядке, пальцы легче всего повреждаются, цепляются, отмораживаются. Их могут откусить в драке. — Когда ты заведешь ковер?

— Когда ты перестанешь оставлять за собой клоки шерсти. И грязь. Зачем бежать одному через весь город?

— Хотелось размяться. Как в старые-добрые, — Эрик скалится, ему жаль, что человеческий оскал не выглядит и вполовину так же эффектно.

— Всего два года назад. Всего два года, — над Эрудитами, Отреченными и Дружелюбными время мало властно, но только Эрудиты умеют предугадать его коварство.

— Отлично помню: ты тогда так же прибежал ко мне, покусал охранника и не мог превратиться обратно.

— Теперь таких проблем не возникает, — Эрику вовсе не хочется стоять перед ее столом, ожидая щелчка по носу. У него нет хвоста, чтобы им вилять. Зато все понимают, когда начинаешь такое медленное, плавное движение по дуге, когда заходишь сбоку, целясь в бок и шею.

Но Джанин не поворачивает головы даже когда он оказывается у нее за спиной. Стекло под ее пальцами не запотевает.

— Да. Ты оборачиваешься быстро. Чересчур, я бы сказала.

— А от тебя разит истлевшими тряпками. Зачем ты ходила в Совет? Зачем ты меня вызвала?

Наконец-то разворачивается в кресле. В стае такой взгляд расценили бы как вызов. Или любовную игру. По запаху можно судить наверняка, но люди почти ничего не чуют.

— Ты забываешь. Я теперь в нем состою. И сама этими тряпками обмотаюсь, если Совет этого потребует.

Но пока не ней платье с высоким воротником, синее, под цвет глаз. Люди видят такие штуки, людям приятно то, что приятно глазу.

— Ты оборачиваешься слишком быстро. И забываешь.

Эрик останавливается. Черт. Он действительно забыл. Отреченные и их дурацкие обычаи. Ведь это было совсем недавно. «Совет принял беспрецедентное решение допустить главу Эрудитов к участию в заседаниях». Но чтобы стать полноправным членом Совета, старые перечницы потребовали еще и пройти их посвящение:

— Только завершающую часть. У главы Эрудиции с ней проблем возникнуть не должно.

Один из Совета, тот, старый и неприятный, при этом почти улыбался. Мумиям не полагается злорадствовать, а вот он это делал. Неправильная мумия, плохая.  
Обидно, что вне работы и особенно при общении между фракциями нельзя — неприлично, не принято, фу, плохая псина — принимать истинную форму. Можно было бы многое если не понять, то почуять.  
Хотя, может, и не стоит. Когда на тебя с небес пикирует — перья, клюв, когти эти огромные крючками — кто-то из Искренности, то поневоле прижмешься к земле, распластаешься и обрадушься, что это всего лишь новообращенные Искренности, только им еще прощают подобные шалости, но не разрешают пугать специально, не разрешают сесть перед тобой, и, поправляя перья, посмотреть в душу огромными желтыми глазищами.  
И что Эрудитам запрещено покидать штаб по ночам. Ночью голод особо досаждает, и смесь, которой они питаются — добровольно, небольшие дозы, крововосстановление полезно стимулирует скрытые ресурсы организма — кажется безвкусной.  
Эрик, как урожденный Эрудит, помнит зарождение этой жажды, но может только воображать, какова она у посвященных. Не знает, насколько болезненен дневной свет без поляризационных очков. Ничего этого не знает. От признаков урожденности остались разве что чуть более выраженные клыки — но в Бесстрашии это точно не порок породы.

— Нашим фракциям важно, чтобы ты помнил. Заменить тебя можно, но это будет означать отсрочку.

Вот о чем она говорила с Максом, старый кобель знает, что, если Бесстрашие будет выбирать вожаков по-старому, то ему недолго оставаться старшим. Никакой почетной пенсии и мягкой порции, когда у тебя изнашиваются зубы.  
Эрудиты заботятся даже о тех, чьи зубы недостаточно развиты. Эрудитам нужно чуть больше для их экспериментов, чуть больше власти, и, конечно, власть эта будет лучше власти музейных реликвий из Совета.  
Я выучу несколько трюков, ты мне вычешешь блох. Ты повесишь на меня ошейник — я сделаю вид, что ты мой хозяин. Пока все поступают разумно, никто никого не укусит.  
В конце концов, у Эрудитов демонстрация клыков означает то же самое.  
У Джанин они тонкие и белые-белые. Она берет со стола нож для резки бумаг. Посеребренной стали. Серебро, зеркала, большие стеклянные окна — почти никто из Эрудитов последнего поколения не способен принять истинную форму, зато они обрели возможность пользоваться благами, которые раньше утрачивали после посвящения.  
Нож просто еще одна безделушка, символ власти.  
Это для тех, кто не видит, как Джанин, не меняясь в лице, вгоняет нож в предплечье и сначала ведет разрез вниз, к запястью. Ждет, пока разрез разойдется и начнет кровоточить — нехотя, медленно.  
Эрик хотел бы отступить на шаг, зажмуриться — но это ничем не поможет от волны запаха еще живой крови. Обе его части — часть обретенная и часть по рождению — хотят вперед. Воли хватает только на то, чтобы остаться на месте, а не упасть ничком на пол и не начать вылизывать окровавленные пальцы и собирающуюся под ними лужу прямо с пола.  
Все, что Эрик сейчас помнит: разрешения не было.  
Джанин перехватывает нож удобнее — ее ладонь не скользит и не дрожит — и делает новый надрез, теперь уже поперек, выворачивая лезвие так, что рана раскрывается розоватой плотью, нитками сухожилий.  
И при этом не перестает смотреть ему в лицо — разом побледневшее, напряженное, с подрагивающими ноздрями. Никакого самообладания. Впрочем, этого и не требуется. Мало кто умеет читать мимику зверя. Мало кто успевает — за мгновения до прыжка.  
Она берет поврежденную руку за ладонь, удерживает на весу, чтобы рана наполнилась кровью. И только затем говорит:

— Да.

Первый глоток всегда слишком маленький, такой маленький, что им можно захлебнуться, что трудно не вцепиться и не начать рвать зубами. Крови становится все меньше и меньше, зато вкус начинает означать не только свежее мясо, а пробуждать воспоминания.

Чужие.

— Посвящение? Разумеется, как знак уважения к обычаям вашей фракции.

Ванна посреди зала собраний — она смотрится так смешно, неуместно. Двое Дружелюбных с шуршашими голосами, зелеными глазами, наполняют ее из шланга. Затем уносят и бочку, и шланг, перехватив всеми двадцатью пятью, что ли, сучковатыми пальцами на покрытых трещинами руках. Уходят медленно, но все равно слишком быстро, чтобы вода успокоилась, забыла о потоке.  
Глава Отреченных, Эллис Брюстер — серое лицо, серая одежда, проваленные глаза, голова покрыта косынкой, у Отреченных такого возраста волосы обычно съедает моль — выходит вперед.

— Сегодня мы принимаем в наш круг Джанин Меттьюз.

Никаких слов о жертве, смерти превыше жизни, служении превыше жизни.  
Мой шаг:

— Сегодня я отдаю свою жизнь Отречению.

Вода в ванне холодная, холодная и обжигает, но не как кипяток, а как разряд через незаизолированный провод. Только все тело. Эллис смотрит мне в глаза, держит за запястья, не давая им дрожать.  
Кто-то — я не вижу, но это вполне может быть Итон — незаметно подошел к ванне и дернул меня за ноги.  
Я считаю: раз и делаю под водой глубокий вдох так, чтобы они это видели. Иначе посвящение может затянуться. К электричеству снаружи присоединяется нож изнутри.  
Электрическая вода. Проточная вода. Но мы научились это выдерживать.  
Я считаю: тридцать... сто сорок семь... семьсот двадцать.  
Я так и не знаю, кто же дернул меня за лодыжки так, что я ударилась затылком. Эллис поздравляет меня — на запястьях остались синяки от ее рук. Я отвечаю ей церемониальным поклоном — разумно, ведь новичок не может говорить. Затем ко мне подходит кто-то из отреченных и предлагает помочь откачать воду из легких. У них есть специальный аппарат. Чтобы не разводить внутри себя водоросли.

Чужие.

Но Эрик по-прежнему дышит так тяжело, что, кажется, его стошнит, никак не может отдышаться.

— Следующий раз придешь через неделю. Три часа ночи, тебя пропустят.

Превратиться нужно здесь, у нее на глазах, после крови это всегда тяжело.

— Не забудь.

Кровь — это чужая память, чужое знание, кровь помогает помнить. Ее рука заживет до утра. Эрик убегает в темноту, стуча когтями.

— Иначе ты очень скоро вконец оскотинишься.

Здесь никогда не будет ковра.


End file.
